strange places and new faces
by Demon's sinner
Summary: not much to say it's something new I'm trying.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fruits basket fiction so please be nice. i have my own people so be nice to them as well.

* * *

When Akito came to Yuki's school another person was there waiting in the shadows. If this Tohru girl did any thing to lord Akito she would act. Her name was Yami Eros and she and her family were in charge of watching over and protecting the Sohmas, mostly those of the Chinese Zodiac. She stayed back and watched, but once the fear crossed Yuki's face from Akito's touch her body pulled her to move forward. The scar on her face reminded her of the last time she tried to stop lord Akito. Tohru pushed him and spoke calmly then Akito left. Yami still watched for a little longer until she turned to go back to the car.

"She is rather ugly isn't she Yami?" Akito said as Shigure drove them back to the main house.

"Truly horrific lord Akito," the girl answered. She pushed her red braid back behind her shoulder.

Her voice was low and Shigure could tell that she wasn't paying much attention. Yami was cursed just like the people was worked for. Yami became a red fox while her. They were meant to be that way and god told their family to protect the Sohmas. Once they were back at the main house she went to Hatori's side to see about her sisters. She had two, Mizumi and Renji. Renji was a wolf and Mizumi was a black cat. Renji was almost always seeing Hatori for some injury.

"OWW!!! Hey that hurts!!!" Renji whined.

The girl is a year younger than Mizumi. She had dark eyes and white hair. All of them had the same eyes, a dark green color. Mizumi had black hair and is only a year younger than Yami.

"How is your arm Renji?" she asked her younger sister.

"It hurts that's how it is! That idiot hit me again and-"

Yami slapped her and looked cold toward the youngest of them. She knew that Renji had a rude mouth, but never were they to say such things about Akito. She couldn't stand to see or hear the words. Hatori and Mizumi froze while the older girl stood and panted for breath.

"watch your mouth. Lord Akito did nothing to you that you didn't deserve."

"Yami please she didn't mean anything by it you know her anger," Mizumi said.

"I have training to get to. Master Hatori please take care of my sister,"

Yami's eyes never changed from the cold stare. Ever since the accident she never once changed her eyes. The night played in Mizumi's mind over and over. She hadn't meant to spy but Yuki and Kyo were both involved so she watched as Akito beat both boys, yelling and screaming at them. Yami, who was always by Akito's side, pushed him way and blocked the two from him.

"Please lord Akito stop this don't hurt them! I won't let you- AHHH!!! MY FACE AHH!!! OH GOD IT HURTS!!!"

Yami had been pushed and then her own sword was slashed across her face. Akito yelled and screamed at her as well as at Yuki and Kyo. That was how she got her scar, it went from the corner of her right eye down to her chin. Yami never disobeyed Akito again after that day. Both boys never forgot what Yami tried to do for them.

Mizumi had a secret lover and that was Yuki. Yami knew but never said a word to anyone and helped by passing note to and from the two lovers. Renji had Hatsuharu as a boyfriend, but Yami had no one. Her sisters went to school with them and she had to stay behind and protect the other Sohmas. Her training consisted of sword play and target practice with her gun. She knew fighting styles from all over the world. She walked to Shigure's house and leaped to the roof the swung into Kyo's room.

"sad that you still leave that open for me."

"sadder that you still come here," Kyo answered.

They were lovers and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

(the day before)

Mizumi sat in the back yard looking after Momiji, who was jumping from one rock to the other. Yami was training with Renji and Haru so Mizumi was the only one to watch him. She smiled as the blond sang his silly little song.

"Renji ease up on your stance. You'll fall if you don't," Yami voiced.

It was truly sad seeing her once happy sister never smile again. Truth be told Yami smiled, but only for one person.

She was with Kyo again tonight and she waited for him in his room. Yami's legs swung back and forth as she waited. It really was fun that he left the window open for her at night. The moon looked lovely and she liked watching it. The door opened and Kyo burst into the room followed by Yuki who looked ready to scream. Fear was all around them when she saw the two boys.

"Help us Yami," Kyo said looking to the red head.

She took in the scene and stepped to the ground walking up to them. Yuki was sweating and quivering.

"Tell me what happened," was all she said as she got the violet hair boy to the bed.

"Shigure told him that Akito was coming tomorrow to school and Yuki freaked. He won't say anything right now and I'm worried."

Yami could see the fear in Yuki's eyes as he stared at them. Akito scared all of them.

"I'll be with him so don't worry. He won't hurt you I swear."

Though she wasn't sure how that would work. If Akito wanted to he could take Yuki and do as he liked, but if she disobeyed once she can do it again. Freedom was what they all craved but Akito didn't want them free. Kyo didn't like Yuki, but he didn't want to see the rat get hurt. Yami was their last hope for keeping Akito at bay.

(present day)

That's how she ended up at the school that day. Seeing the fear on Yuki's face and being able to do nothing was sickening. Fear was the worst thing to control some one with and Akito didn't care who he hurt as long as they feared him. She turned away knocking into a boy on her way out but she didn't care. She run to Kyo in her fox form and cried. The cat held her as she wept.

"It's okay… I know it hurt watching but we can't do anything."

She dressed a few moments later and met Akito at the car with a bow. Soon, she will do something soon.

Her hard eyes followed Kyo's movement as he walked around the room. He wouldn't say anything about earlier that day. He didn't have to. One day they could be free to tell Akito that they were in love and he couldn't do a thing. Kyo touched the scar across her face and Yami smiled.

"I'm such a klutz," she said.

"No, just a girl who cares."


End file.
